La noche de las estrellas Flutterdash
by xavi valgreen
Summary: Esta historia trata sobre el shipp de Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash de MLP versión Equestria Girls de como una gran amistad se convierte en amor


Esta historia trata sobre el shipp de Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash de MLP versión Equestria Girls

Espero les guste y agradezco su apoyo ha esta historia

Esta historia se titula la noche de las estrellas

* * *

Todo comenzó con una pequeña reunión entre amigas

Twilight se había interesado en un nuevo pasatiempo, investigar acerca de las constelaciones más famosas que se han visto alrededor del mundo, sentía mucha emoción pues esa noche sería la más apropiada para verlas todo el cielo oscuro se llenaría de estrellas brillantes

\- Spike: ¿Qué haces?

\- Twilight: preparo unas cosas

\- Spike: ¿vas a algún lado?

\- Twilight: estaré en la azotea esta noche

\- Spike: ¿y para qué?

\- Twilight: Mira

\- Spike: Según reportes hoy será la noche más estrellada de la ciudad ¿y bien?

\- Twilight: Pues he estado revisando sobre las constelaciones más famosas que se han visto, espero poder verlas todas

\- Spike: Vaya se ve que es mucho trabajo ¿y lo vas a hacer tu sola?

\- Twilight: ahora que lo pienso sí creo que voy a necesitar una mano je je, tal vez debería llamar a las chicas, * marcando.* solo que….

\- Spike: ¿hay algún problema?

\- Twilight: no crees que se aburran si les digo sobre esto

\- Spike: Ah por favor Twilight, cuando estas con ellas hasta lo más aburrido se vuelve divertido además podrían hacer una noche de chicas

\- Twilight: que buena idea spike

Twilight comenzó a llamarlas para reunirse en su casa por la tarde, todas aceptaron y quedaron de acuerdo, entre charlas y risas pasaban las horas hasta que llego el anochecer, Twiligh se dio cuenta de que ya era hora, empezó a llevar a sus amigas hacia la azotea sin saber que sorpresa les esperaba.

\- Twilight: Oigan chicas quieren subir un momento

\- Pinkie pie: está bien vamos

En el camino

\- Sunset: Te veo muy emocionada Twiligh

\- Twiligh: Si, estamos a punto de presenciar algo súper impresionante

\- Pinkie pie: * emocionada * que es que es

\- Twiligh: Todo a su tiempo

\- Pinkie pie: vamos dilo dilo dilo

\- Twilight: Tranquila ya lo van a ver

\- Rainbow dash: *algo molesta* Ya dile que es

\- Twiligh: Paciencia ya casi es hora

*Mano en la puerta*

\- Twilight: Chicas…. miren esto

\- Todas: Wow

\- Sunset: es increíble

-Twilight: si de verdad esto es hermoso

\- Sunset: no había visto un cielo así desde que salí de Equestria

\- Applejack: Asombroso, esto me recuerda a aquella vez Appleboom y yo mirábamos las estrellas en la granja de mis abuelos cuando éramos más pequeñas

\- Pinkie pie: Parece un gran pastel de moras con chispas de vainilla y chocolate blanco je je

\- Rainbow dash: miren una estrella fugaz, deseo ganar en todas mis competencias

\- Sunset: Rainbow tenías que pensarlo y no decirlo, ahora no se te cumplirá

\- Rainbow dash: Rayos!

\- Sunset: ja ja es broma, tu deseo se va a cumplir

\- Rarity: Esto es tan inspirador, ya se creare una nueva línea de ropa, será brillante y glamorosa como yo

\- Applejack: ay Rarity * facepalm* no cambias

\- Spike: Yo si te apoyo Rarity esa idea sería un gran éxito

-Rarity: lo ves Applejack, el si cree en mi

*abarzo*

\- Spike: awwww * ojos de corazón *

\- Fluttershy: Es tan bonito ^-^

En ese momento Twilight había terminado de instalar su telescopio sobre una pequeña plataforma y comenzó a buscar varios tipos de constelaciones tomando notas sobre cada uno de ellas

\- Pinkie pie: Yo también quiero ver ¿puedo Twiligh?

\- Twilight: Claro Pinkie solo ten cuidado con esto

\- Pinkie pie: Si…. Vamos a ver, mira encontré una forma muy rara

\- Twilight: Déjame ver, wow no inventes Pinkie encontraste la constelación de Tauro una de las más famosas, no lo muevas solo tomo unas notas… listo

\- Pinkie pie: Wii soy una gran arqueóloga

Mientras todos observaban fascinados aquel cielo, las ráfagas de viento comenzaban a soplar más fuerte y el ambiente cada vez era más frío

\- Sunset: Está empezando a hacer frío creo que deberíamos bajar

\- Pinkie pie: Ya sé qué tal si les preparo un poco de chocolate caliente

\- Sunset: Eso suena bien Pinkie, vamos

Antes de bajar Fluttershy había visto algo muy interesante, las estrellas formaban la silueta de un conejo, le recordaba mucho a Angel su querida mascota así que decidió quedarse para ver la forma más cerca

\- Fluttershy: Adelántese yo me quedare un rato aquí

\- Twilight: claro no hay problema

\- Fluttershy: emm Rainbow Dash

\- Rainbow Dash: sí que pasa

\- Fluttershy: * timida * ¿podrías tomarme una foto alado de esa forma?

\- Rainbow Dash: ¿la que se parece a un conejo?

\- Fluttershy: * timida * si

\- Rainbow Dash: ok ponte ahí

Subió a la plataforma y aparto un poco el telescopio para que no la estorbe solo que este podía regresar automáticamente a su posición original, sin previo aviso el lente del telescopio golpeo levemente su espalda haciendo que pierda el equilibrio, afortunadamente Rainbow dash estaba cerca para atraparla

\- Rainbow Dash: ¿lista? va una, dos

*toc*

\- Fluttershy: wooo

\- Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy

\- Fluttershy: ahhh *Cierra los ojos*

Al momento de cerrar los ojos pasó algo raro, parecía que el suelo se había ablandado para ella como si hubiera caído en una suave nube, al parpadear se encontró con un par de ojos color rosa abiertos de manera sobresaltada y además sus labios tocaban los de su amiga

Efectivamente ese pequeño accidente término en un dulce y apasionado beso, al principio no podían creer lo que estaba pasando pero después se dejaron llevar por aquel tierno momento

Lo que no sabían es que un testigo inesperado estaba llegando

Twilight subía con rapidez hacia la azotea para terminar con su investigación

\- Twilight: Rayos esta comenzado a nublarse y no quiero que mi investigación se quede a la mit... PERO QUE DEMONIOS!

Cuando escucharon eso se separaron rápidamente, Twilight estaba demasiado impactada para creerlo mientras giraba la cabeza hacia los lados creyendo que era una ilusión hecha por su mente

\- Twilight: No puede ser no puede ser no puede ser acaso me estaré volviendo loca, que me pasa

Rainbow intento disimular desesperadamente diciendo una pequeña excusa de lo que había ocurrido en ese momento

\- Rainbow dash: No es lo que estás pensando, Flutter se resbaló y termino cayendo encima de mí eso es todo

-Fluttershy: Es verdad, no pasó nada mas

\- Twilight: ¿Seguras que no me están mintiendo?

\- Rainbow dash: segura, es toda la verdad

\- Twilight: Creo tienen razón, lo siento si grite chicas mi mente esta algo alborotada por ahora

\- Rainbow dash: Tranquila amiga necesitas un buen descanso esas cosas saben pasar a veces

\- Twilight: OK ¿y las demás?

\- Fluttershy: Descuida les diré que estabas algo cansada, para mañana estarás mejor

\- Twilight: Eso espero

Después de la reunión todas regresaron a su hogar. Fluttershy no podía dejar de pensar en ese momento, trataba de olvidarlo pero era tan fuerte que no podía zafarse de él, la misma situación pasaba con Rainbow mientras iba de camino a casa

* Pensamiento de Fluttershy *

Vaya jamás pensé que algo así pasaría sé que fue solo un accidente, Rainbow intento atraparme y terminamos así, además ella siempre ha estado para mí, me ayuda cuando la necesito, me da valor para enfrentar mis miedos, es valiente y muy decidida, me anima cuando me deprimo, aun así ella solo es mi mejor amiga

Mientras tanto

* Pensamiento de Rainbow dash *

Calma Rainbow, fue un accidente no pensaste que terminaría de esa forma, solo querías ayudar a Fluttershy, nunca fallo para ella además siempre me ha acompañado cuando estoy triste, me ha salvado de varios problemas, es tierna, comprensiva, aunque sea algo tímida es muy amable y cuando más la necesito está ahí, ella siempre será mi mejor amiga

Tantos eran sus pensamientos y recuerdos que terminaron llevándolas ya una conclusión

\- Fluttershy: Pareciera que algo dentro de mi explotó de alegría

\- Rainbow dash: Cómo si hubiera sido el mejor momento de mi vida

\- Fluttershy: Un recuerdo que se quedaría en mi corazón

\- Rainbow dash: Una gran experiencia que sería como un gran tesoro

\- Juntas: Creo que la amo

Al día siguiente en clases, Fluttershy se había aburrido de escuchar las teorías sobre la historia y empezó a imaginar otras cosas entre ellas se había cruzado ese momento en la azotea y sus recuerdos con Rainbow Dash, el profesor la había observado y le llamo la atención

\- Profesor: Señorita Fluttershy ¿entendió lo que dije?

\- Fluttershy: Lo siento señor me distraje un poco

\- Profesor: Recuerde esto va para el examen de mañana, no lo olvidé

\- Fluttershy: Si señor

Un rato después

Rainbow dash entrenaba para el partido fútbol del sábado contra sus viejos rivales la escuela Cristal, mientras corría con el balón justo en frente de la portería, aquel recuerdo de anoche paso por su mente haciéndola distraer y como consecuencia falló el tiro, el entrenador algo molesto llamo su atención

\- Entrenador: Dash que pasa contigo era un tiro directo al arco

\- Rainbow dash: Lo siento entrenador, me desconcentre de la jugada

\- Entrenador: Mucho cuidado con esos errores, debemos estar bien preparados

\- Rainbow dash: si señor

\- Entrenador: bien continúa

Paso el día y llego la hora del almuerzo, las chicas se reunían en una misma mesa como de costumbre, solo que dos de ellas llegaron un poco tarde obviamente eran Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash, quedaban solo dos asientos una derecha y otro a la izquierda

\- Applejack: Vaya sí que este día esta matador

\- Sunset: espera a mañana, va a estar más cargado

\- Applejack: ni lo menciones

\- Pinkie pie: Oigan ¿han visto a Fluttershy y a Rainbow Dash?

\- Sunset: Ya vendrán mientras tanto reservemos sus lugares

\- Fluttershy: hola amigas ¿puedo sentarme aquí?

\- Sunset: si claro ven siéntate

\- Fluttershy: gracias

*Minutos después*

\- Rainbow Dash: perdón por llegar tarde, el entrenador hizo que de tres vueltas al campo

\- Sunset: ven reservamos un lugar

\- Rainbow Dash: gracias

Al momento que ellas se vieran de frente, no pudieron evitar sentir nervios después de aquel incidente de anoche mientras intentaban mantener una conversación como si no hubiese pasado nada.

\- Rainbow Dash: * nerviosa * hola Fluttershy

\- Fluttershy: *nerviosa* hola Rainbow dash

\- Rainbow Dash: y que tal tu día

\- Fluttershy: bien gracias y que tal el tuyo

\- Rainbow Dash: de puro entrenamiento para el sábado

\- Fluttershy: que bien

La conversación fue muy corta ya que no podían mirarse de frente, Sunset había notado que algo raro pasaba entre ellas, se hacia la pregunta de porqué de la noche a la mañana se comportaban así, sin pensarlo dos veces decidió preguntar a Fluttershy que era lo que sucedía

\- Sunset: Hola amiga

\- Fluttershy: hola Sunset

\- Sunset: oye puedo preguntarte algo

\- Fluttershy: Si dime

\- Sunset: porque estas tan nerviosa ¿te preocupa algo?

\- Fluttershy: bueno este yo…. Tengo un pequeño problema

\- Sunset: enserio y ¿cuál es ese problema?

\- Fluttershy: *tímida* estoy enamorada

\- Sunset: eso no es un problema eso es algo muy lindo…. Espera eso significa que tu estas enamorada de…. No, no puede ser

\- Fluttershy: *susurro* Rainbow dash

\- Sunset: QUEEE… lo siento

\- Fluttershy: *asustada* por favor no se lo digas a nadie, por favor

\- Sunset: está bien y cómo fue que paso eso

Fluttershy decidió contarle todo lo que había pasado, Sunset simplemente la escuchaba con atención mientras pensaba en que podía hacer para ayudarla, anteriormente ya había dado consejos de cómo llevar una relación pero nunca pensó que se presentaría una situación así

\- Fluttershy: y eso fue lo que paso

\- Sunset: muy interesante tu historia

\- Fluttershy: dime que debo hacer

\- Sunset: mira lo que puedes hacer es decirle lo que sientes

\- Fluttershy: ¿y si me dice que no?

\- Sunset: al menos habrás hecho el intento pero no seas negativa y si te dice que si

\- Fluttershy: estoy muy nerviosa y no sé qué hacer

\- Sunset: tranquila yo te ayudo no te sientas mal

Sunset tomo el teléfono de Fluttershy y envió un mensaje a Rainbow, aquel mensaje decía lo siguente:

Te espero en las graderías del campo de futbol después de clases

\- Sunset: listo

\- Fluttershy: y crees que vendrá

\- Sunset: si lo hará si quieres te acompaño pero las veré de lejos

\- Fluttershy: *nerviosa* ok

Una vez concluidas las clases Sunset y Fluttershy se encontraban en el lugar en espera de Rainbow, la duda era si se presentaría o no, cada vez pasaban los minutos y se sentían como si fueran horas, hasta que por fin apareció

\- Fluttershy: creo que no vendrá

\- Sunset: no te angusties ya verás que si viene mira ahí esta

\- Fluttershy: * asustada * que hago que hago

\- Sunset: tranquila, respira y di lo que te enseñe ¿de acuerdo?

\- Fluttershy: *nerviosa* Esta bien

\- Sunset: estaré tras el árbol suerte

El momento se acercaba cada vez más y el corazón de Fluttershy latía más rápido cada segundo

\- Rainbow dash: hola amiga

\- Fluttershy: hola Rainbow escucha necesito decirte algo

\- Rainbow dash: claro suéltalo

\- Fluttershy: sé que hemos pasado por buenos momentos juntas y…. que hemos sido las mejores amigas

Cada momento Fluttershy se sentía más nerviosa hasta tal punto que ya no podía pronunciar las palabras

\- Fluttershy: *nerviosa* yo… lo que quiero decir es que… * se cubre la cara* no puedo hacerlo

Mente de Sunset: pobre esta desesperada sin saber que hacer

\- Rainbow dash: Fluttershy ¿estás bien?

Sorpresivamente Fluttershy dio un gran y apasionado beso a su amada dejando escapar algunas lágrimas

\- Fluttershy: *llorando* lo siento

\- Rainbow dash: Fluttershy espera, te amo

Las lágrimas de felicidad se hacían `presentes y finalmente se besaron declarando su más grande amor, por desgracia no se habían fijado de quien estaba a su lado

\- Twilight: Oh…por…celestia * se desmaya *

Juntas: Twilight!

\- Rainbow dash: Rapido ayúdame a levantarla

\- Sunset: ¿Que paso?

\- Fluttershy: se desmayo

\- Sunset: Twilight despierta Twilight

\- Twilight: ahh que paso

\- Sunset: ¿estás bien?

\- Twilight: creo que no

\- Sunset: ¿qué tienes?

\- Twilight: tuve un sueño medio extraño en el que Fluttershy y Rainbow se besaban

\- Rainbow Dash: Twilight no fue un sueño, en realidad pasó eso

\- Twilight: QUEEE

\- Rainbow Dash: sé que es difícil de creerlo lo se

\- Fluttershy: por favor no se lo digas a nadie

Twilight tuvo que aceptarlo y decidió guardar el secreto al igual que Sunset quedando de acuerdo en que podían ser pareja

Al día siguiente ambas llegaban tarde a sus clases, pues se quedaron estudiando hasta la noche para su examen, las cosas entre ellas se habían normalizado y ahora podían estar juntas sin ninguna timidez

\- Fluttershy: Tengo que llegar rápido a historia

\- Rainbow Dash: también se te hizo tarde

\- Fluttershy: si además tengo un examen que dar

\- Rainbow Dash: que tengas suerte

\- Fluttershy: gracias igualmente

Aunque la despedida fue muy rápida, Fluttershy tuvo una pequeña idea para despedirse apropiadamente de Rainbow Dash

\- Fluttershy: profesor disculpe olvide mi lápiz en el casillero ¿puedo traerlo?

\- Profesor: si pero ve rápido que estamos a punto de comenzar

\- Fluttershy: gracias

Justo como lo pensó Rainbow Dash estaba en el pasillo antes de entrar a su salón y aprovechando que no había nadie allí Fluttershy le deseo su gran día

\- Rainbow Dash: wow que sorpresa

\- Fluttershy: *beso* que tengas un buen día amor

\- Rainbow Dash: *beso* gracias amor….ejem tu examen

\- Fluttershy: es cierto adiós

\- Rainbow Dash: *suspiro* adiós

Y así finalmente fue como declararon sus sentimientos entre ellas y descubrieron que sentían un amor puro y verdadero desde el primer día que se conocieron

Fin

* * *

Espero les haya gustado mucho y no se olviden de apoyarla o dejar un comentario para seguir con estas historias

Gracias


End file.
